Blue
by Jayjay1304
Summary: Ever since human beings have walked the Earth, no human would be able to see the full colour spectrum without the assistance of another being. Every human being is born without the ability to see one specific colour, therefore seeing the colour in greyscale; and until they meet their soulmate, they would never see that colour. Soulmate AU


**I wanted to write a soulmate AU oneshot, a oneshot bc i'm too lazy to continue this and soulmate because I love that trope so much**

 **Enjoy x**

 _Ever since human beings have walked the Earth, no human would be able to see the full colour spectrum without the assistance of another being. A specific being in fact, often referred to as 'the soulmate'. Every human being is born without the ability to see one specific colour, therefore seeing the colour in greyscale; and until they meet their soulmate, they would never see that colour. The myth proven true is that the colour of one's soulmate's eyes is the colour they cannot see until the meeting of their soulmate. In every case recorded; this fact has proven true despite there being no scientific evidence as to why humans need the help of another being to see the full colour spectrum._

* * *

Sipping cartons of milk before nap time was how they did circle time. Mrs Ralphs thought that talking to each other would relax them enough into sleep but instead; it was the steady beat of the rain on the corrugated roof. A little girl with mousy pigtails stared out of the classroom window with droopy eyes; hypnotised into a half-concious state by the pitter-patter of rain on the steamy glass.

"I can't see that colour" pointed Lucy Fray, to the green leaves on the fern plant on Mrs Ralphs' desk ", what does that colour look like Mrs Ralphs?"

The teacher smiled and shook her head, "Your soulmate will teach you that Lucy, but now we know that your soulmate has green eyes."

Lucy cocked her head and pouted, "I want to find out for myself."

But the teacher just moved onto the next child, the little drowsy girl with pigtails and glittery glasses.

"Felicity? Fe-li-ci-ty?"

"Blue."

"Blue?"

She nods, a dopey gap-tooth smile adorning her soft face, "The ocean, the sky, the colour of my mama's eyes; I can't see it."

Mrs Ralphs cocks her head to the side and a soft smile graces her lips, thinking back to the time where she herself couldn't see the colour blue.

"It-it scares me sometimes, like I don't know what my mama really looks like, or i'll never see a perfect blue sky like my friends can. I can't even see my own eye colour."

The little girl breathes out, her glasses slipping down her nose a little and Mrs Ralphs pushes them back up, "Felicity, dear, you'll meet your soulmate someday and I promise that when you do, the colour blue won't just be a fantastic new discovery but it'll be your favourite colour."

"Really?"

"I promise." She rubs the girl's shoulder and then calls for naptime, that naptime, Felicity dreams about when she'll meet her soulmate.

* * *

Oliver hates his soulmate.

Why did they have to have blue eyes? He can't see the cool blue colour his parents got his room painted, or the proper shade of his favourite shirt. His school uniform just had to be blue and so did his eyes, his toothbrush and, his favourite toy car.

How dare they?

Despite the fact that he did utterly loathe his future life companion, he couldn't help but wonder what he or she looked like. Did they have brown, blonde or red hair? Were they short or tall? Oliver hoped they weren't taller than him, he didn't like people being bigger than him. Were they a boy or a girl? A girl would have cooties but a boy would be competitive. Where did they live? Who were their friends? And did they hate him as much as he hated them?

He hoped not, then they'd never work out.

He secretly wanted someone who'd play with him and not try to beat him at everything, someone who was funny and who'd bring him ice cream. Maybe they liked sprinkles just as much as he did? Or aspired to drive a ferrari when they grew up.

He wanted a lifelong friend

* * *

Felicity hated this soulmate thing.

She knew Cooper had blue eyes, she couldn't see the colour of his eyes, and thought maybe he was her soulmate.

But she was wrong, yet again.

Maybe she had to get to know him, before the whole soulmate thing clicked. They had to actually fall in love.

But she couldn't do that. Waiting was hard. She was the most impatient person when it came to boys and right now, she couldn't do it anymore.

So of course she broke up with him, she threw away the most intimate relationship with a guy thay she'd ever had because of her stupid blue-eyed soulmate.

How dare they?

* * *

On the loneliest days on the island, Oliver thought about his soulmate. Still very much alive and well as long as he couldn't see the colour blue. Was it a girl? He thought so, he'd only ever been interested in girls. Did she have lean, supermodel legs and lush brown hair or was she a shy, freckled girl with wild red curls? She could be blonde? But Oliver had never had such good luck with blondes. Maybe it was a really good looking guy, with dark hair and colbalt eyes, a blonde guy with tanned skin and long eyelashes.

On the days when he felt the most alone, he thought about his soulmate, the mysterious person who kept him sane, kept him linked to humanity.

He grew to hate his soulmate less and less over the years.

* * *

After breaking the best relationship she ever had, Felicity packed her new wardrobe, dyed her hair blonde and accepted a job offer at Queens Consolidated. It was in Starling city, far away from Massachussetts and even farther away from Cooper. Her mother had squealed at her over video chat, how she could find a millionaire match in the city, full of promise. She said that she'd do well, and she'd made her mother proud. A happy tear was shed this time.

She enjoyed working at QC, it was a friendy environment, built on hard work and commitment, and she was truly honoured to work there.

But she often dreamed of more than that. She wanted to go places, explore the world, maybe find her blue-eyed soulmate along the way.

She was just sick and tired of americans really.

Although QC was a prestigous company, it had it's stories. The CEO was dead as was his son, the heir to the company, which left his wife and her new husband to take the reigns. Moira Queen was an icy soul, driven and hard working but powered on ice. Walter Steele however was different, a warm and kind gentleman who praised and appreciated his staff and all they did. Maybe Moira's icy concealer was to hide the scars that the deaths of her two boys had left.

It was a shame really, Oliver Queen was kind of cute.

* * *

 _Felicity Smoak_

There was something oddly familiar about that name, it seemed like he'd heard it a million times before only, he hadn't.

He was distracted, he had to come up with a very good excuse as to why he'd need help with his laptop.

A flash of blonde hair caught his eye, this was the room he'd been directed to. Grey walls and beeping monitors everywhere, wires criss-crossed and tangled on the floors and a petite blonde, her black nails tapping on a keyboard at lightning speed.

He'd expected a boring old woman, dressed in a jumper and a tired look in her eyes.

"Felicity Smoak?"

But instead he'd got a young blonde who was chewing on a pen, a red pen. She quickly turned, slowly removing the pen when their eyes locked.

The clear, sparkling blue of her eyes was the first shade of blue that he'd seen, a truly beautiful new colour. And then the bright colour of the walls hit him and he'd blinked, rapidly.

He'd found his soulmate.

The blonde looked frazzled at that moment, blinking repeatedly and shaking her head slightly at the newfound sight before her.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

She locked eyes with him again, slowly blinked and nodded.

"Oliver Queen." She sounded like she was confirming it, like she couldn't believe it.

"Mr Queen! I know who you are."

He hated the formality, this was his soulmate, he wanted her to know _him_ , Oliver Queen.

"Actually Mr Queen was my father."

"Yes, but he's dead... I mean he drowned.. but you didn't. Which means you could come down to the I.T department... and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3..2..1."

A genuine smile tugged on the corners of his mouth, he'd forgotten how to smile.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see." He laid down the battered computer in front of her, her little eyebrows furrowing slightly.

He continued, "I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web, when I spilt a latte on it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cause these look like bullet holes."

Crap he'd completely missed that.

"My coffee shop's in a bad neighbourhood."

She leant back and gave him the stern teacher look then, pursing her beautiful fuschia lips.

His soulmate wasn't taking any of his bullshit.

And he loved it.

* * *

Wow her soulmate was an idiot.

Did he think she was braindead?

A super hot, famous, rich and mysterious idiot who did she forget to mention? Literally just came back from the dead!

Crap, her soulmate was a playboy, or a reformed playboy with an infamous on and off relationship with someone who was not her.

His 'type' was leggy, supermodel brunettes with a background of cash and she was absoloutely none of those things.

But when she locked eyes with him, finally seeing the colour she'd been denied for so many years.

It was truly magical. She could imagine the ocean now, warm, sparkling and blue. Her mothers loving eyes and the clear sky on a hot day. She'd get to find out what shade of blue her eyes were. Were they bright and scary or warm and inviting? She'd never known what a blinding shade of blue her offcie was painted, maybe that's why so few people ever entered here.

* * *

The magic she'd found with him gave her hope that he'd give up Laurel and the leggy models and choose her. His _soulmate_.

And he did.

So standing at the alter in a stunning gown, with her soulmate by her side as always, she thought back to when it all began.

Mrs Ralphs was right, blue was definitely her favourite colour.

And she enjoyed her favourite colour right there, as she looked into the eyes of her soulmate as he slid a wedding band on her ring finger.

And again when he lifted her up bridal style and sped down the aisle, red petals flying everywhere and laughing as they went.

Her soulmate was an idiot and she loved him.

And he loved her too.


End file.
